Blood Relatives
by Chunkles40
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, KEEP'EM UP! xXxXxX
1. Chapter 1

Blood Relatives

Selene sat on the edge of a tall building, watching the sun above her. She was happy, and smiling, because the sunrays no longer burnt her skin. Below her, a small group of humans gathered round, gasping, and shouting. She turned her head from the sun reluctantly, towards the humans. _'What's all this commotion about?' _She thought. A shadow covered her body, it was Michael. ''Sorry it took me so long to get here, i had to use the stairs.'' He explained.

''Well, it would be a shock to the humans if you were to jump up here. Why are they all gathered round us, Michael? Do they know we are Vampires, or in your case, a Hybrid?'' She asked him, with a slight sound of fright in her voice. Michael smiled at her ''No, Selene. They just think you are going to commit suicide, no big deal.''

Selene sighed with relief. ''I thought it was something dramatic. Hmm, i'm tempted to jump, and see their faces when i land perfectly.'' She turned back to face the sun. ''We have no fun anymore, Michael. Where has all the drama gone? The adrenaline rush? It's all so...Organised...''

Michael touched her shoulder sympathetically, and pecked her cheek. ''I'll jump if you jump...''

Selene stood up, a large grin spread across her face. ''I suppose it's something to do...''

Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her close, leaning in to kiss her lips. Selene closed her eyes, waiting. Michael suddenly backed off, and let go of Selene, who had opened her eyes. ''Bet i can beat you to the ground!'' he laughed, and leaped from the roof.

''Hey! Thats cheating!'' Selene yelled, as she followed Michael to the floor. The humans watched in horror, as they jumped, seeing Selene fall faster than Michael. ''Haha, im lighter than you!'' Selene giggled, as she landed on her feet. The humans around her stared. Michael landed, and they held each others hand, walking away from the humans. Selene's stomach began to growl, she sensed the endless amount of fresh blood behind her, her eyes turned icy blue. Michael noticed she was going into her 'killing mode' and he gripped her hand tighter. Selene looked at him, then smiled as her eyes returned to the normal brown colour. She rested her head on Michael's shoulder, as they head back to their motel room.

Meanwhile, a young woman with long black hair, and blue eyes was sitting in the study of a mansion, flicking through pages of ancient books. The door knocked, and a tall male entered the room. ''S..sorry to disturb you, My Queen'' He answered, bowing down to her ''But, they have been sighted.''

The woman stood up and walked towards him ''Where?'' She questioned.

''In the city, Ma'am, not far from here.''

''Good work, Sullen. Now, tell me, were they sighted as planned?''

''Yes, ma'am, in daylight..''

''Good, All is working in order...now, bring them to me. ''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael awoke at night. His stomach was craving for food, just like Selene's had done that morning. he put his clothes on, and looked over at Selene, but she had already gone hunting. Michael sighed, and walked out of the door.

He found Selene in a nearby park, feasting on a young male. The park was dim, with very little lighting, so the they were safe, for now. Michael ran to her, eyeing up the other victim at Selene's side. ''I saved that one for you'' She told him.

''You dont have to hunt for me, Selene, i can do it myself.''

Selene hated the thought of feasting on innocent humans, but it was all she could do to survive. The safehouses had all been destroyed, and the cloned blood was no longer available to Michael or Selene.

While Michael ate, he thught of how Selene's behaviour had rapidly changed over the past few months, hunting for them both, changing mood swings. She was acting like a Lycan. '_Has she been bitten? No, she would die...But, Alexander's blood still runs through her veins...could she be..a Hybrid?' _Michael stopped eating. He turned to face Selene, terror in his eyes. He didn't want her to suffer like he had. ''Michael? Are you alright?'' Selene asked him. He paused, before speaking to her.

''Selene, have you...did...has a Lycan bitten you?'' He blurted out.

Selene looked at him in disbelief.

''Whats brought this on?'' She ordered.

''You didn't answer my question.''

Selene hesitated. ''No. I haven't. But, we do need to talk...Michael we're...we're'' At that moment, a shadow jumped from behind her, tying rope around her body. ''Michael!'' Selene yelled. He was also under attack, by what seemed to be Vampires, faster and more flexible than any they had seen before. Within seconds, the pairhad been captured, gagged, and bundled into the backseat of a car.

The car pulled up at a large building, similar to Selene's old coven, but she could sense this one was more powerful, more controlled. It was right next to a cliff, overlooking the sea, which gave the mansion a peaceful atmosphere.

Selene and Michael were dragged out of the car, and ushered inside the Hallway of the building. There were greeted by a young woman, with short blonde hair. '' Good evening, our Honoured Guests'' She said quietly. The young girl walked up the staircase, shortly followed by Selene and Michael, still being escorted by the Vampires. The group entered a large room, containing a long, antique oak table, and four velvet covered chairs.

''My Queen, here they are...'' Sulled said.

The woman turned around from the window. ''I told you not to harm them!'' She bellowed.

''W..We didn't, Ma'am!'' Sullen cried. Selene let out a short noise of disagreement. ''Then why are they bound and gagged! These pair are our Honourary Warriors! Sullen, Xenobia, outof my sight, ishall deal with you later!'' She demanded. The young woman looked at the floor shyly. ''Orchid, you may leave too. Thank you for your services.'' The woman spoke calmy this time. Orchid left the room, bowing down several times before closing the door. The 'Queen' walked over to Michael and Selene, untying their ropes that held them captive. Selene swung round, aiming a punch at the stranger, but she grabbed Selene's fist with no effort. ''Please Selene, i wasn't born yesterday, i know your tactics.'' She sat on one of the chairs. '' I am Thorne, your host for this evening.'' She held a hand out for them, indicating to sit.

''Why have we been brought here?'' Selene ordered.

''Oh please, we can discuss that another time, but for now you need rest. Proper rest, not in a cheap motel. Especially in your condition...'' Thorne protested, mainly at Selene. Thorne showed them to a guest room, and told them that new clothes were ready for them, as their current attire was torn and tattered.

Michael clambered into the bed, cuddling up to the satin sheets. ''Aaw man, i've died and gone to Heaven!'' He protested, with a satisfactory smile on his face. ''I don't think Vampires or Lycans are allowed in Heaven'' Selene replied sharply. ''I'm sorry, i didn't mean that'' she continued, looking over at Michael, but it was too late; he was already fast asleep. By now, it was mid-morning, Selene crept lightly down the Hallway, expecting the other Vampires to bein hiding from the Sun, but they were up and about, just as much as her. Selene went back to Thorne's Conference room, where she was sitting infront of the window, large glass of blood in her hand. Selene grabbed a glass and chair, sitting next to Thorne. Both women stared out of the window, at the waves crashing round -almost dancing- on top of the deep blue sea. Selene took a large sip of her drink. ''We are alone now Thorne, explain yourself...''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thorne continued tolookout of the window. ''What exactly do you want me to explain?'' She said lightly.

''How do you know Alexander Corvinus? I can smell his blood running through your veins. Something we have in common, i might add.''

Thorne flinched at the old man's name. ''He...He is my father.'' She finally admitted.

''How is that possible? He only had three children.'' Selene replied.

''Three boys maybe. But he had a daughter. Me. Not by the same woman, no. Alexander was never the faithful sort. Women scattered around the globe. My mother was religious, although she was frowned upon by her family, as she hadn't married Alexander. Thats why she gave me up to him, unknown to her the horror of the future.''

''What horror?'' Selene asked sympathetically.

''The horror of me being bitten. Being a Vampire wasn't something to be proud of.''

Selene felt awkward. She never knew what to say in these situations. ''Who were you bitten by?'' She said finally. ''If you mean what Vampire, none. I was bitten by a bat.''

''You were too? First Markus then you, your family doesn't have much luck...''

''According to him, he was bitten by bat. That is not the true History. The real truth is that we made a deal. Me and William were out in the woods, hiding from yet another temper tantrum of Alexander's. Markus was trying to calm him down, Markus always was his favourite. Thats when they heard our screams. Both me and William opposite other, yet bitten at the same time by deadly enemies. Its as though ou destiny was being metaphorically played out. Markus watched in horror as our bodies changed; I turned pale, almost dead, my eyes changed a permanent ice blue, and sprouting a pair of sharp fangs. William produced canine teeth, and sharp claws. It was mid-morning, so my skin began to burn. Markus covered me with his jacket,and took my back to the mansion, this mansion. He begged me to turn him, to help William cope, to feel his pain. I don't know why, but i agreed, aslong as he used this gift, or curse to help people. Thats why your creator, Viktor, was turned. He was dying of a deadly illness, and only Markus could help him.But Viktor corrupted Markus's mind, turned him evil. No one could help him after that. Not even Alexander. He disowned me, and followed Markus as he ventured off to save William. Thats when i took overthis mansion, creating new Vampires, and training them. Meanwhile, Viktor tortured the Lycans, he had the upper hand, treaing them as slaves. Creating this war.''

''So you mean to tell me this war, this conflict is all your fault!'' Selene demanded.

''On some level, yes. But not completly. I am not proud of myself, Selene. This world has been changed in one of the worst ways possible, creating monsters, unstoppable, immortal creatures killing the only pure thing in this world; Humans. Thats why i need your help, Selene. Thats why you need to tell Michael your secret...''

''My help with what? How do you know about that?''

At that moment, Michael strolled in the room, still half asleep. ''Ah, there you are.''

Selene smiled at Michael, then turned back to face Thorne, who raisedan eyebrow at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Sorry about the joint words, my spacebar doesn't work all that good, you know what keyboards are like! So you'll have to excuse the mistakes if i dont see them.)**

Selene paced up and down the guest room, waiting for Michael to return from the games room. Ever since the couple had arrived at Thorne's mansion, he had been distant, hanging around with other Vampires, oblivious to her dilemma. She decided she had to tell him the truth;the real truth. She sat down on the bed, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Stumbling to her feet, Selene made her way downstairs, clutching her stomach, to find Michael. She entered a small room, covered with clothes, and ironing boards, washing machines, and tumble-dryers. A small child, barely 16 years of age was folding a large pile of black trousers. She noticed Selene standing in the doorway, her face paler than usual, and slightly out of balance. ''Are you alright?'' The girl asked her.

''Yeah, im...fi..fine'' Selene collapsed to the floor.

She awoke hours later, the young girl standing over her, dabbing a wet towel over her forehead. ''Glad to see you're awake again. You took quite a fall. I'm Melania.''

''Where am i!'' Selene shot up to view her surroundings, but the shooting pain returned, and she yelped in agony.

''Okay, relax.'' Melania told her, easing Selene back down ''I'll fetch my mother.''

Within minutes, Melania returned with Thorne, who closed the door behindher, and kneeled at Selene's side. ''Selene, you must tell Michael that you are pregnant. Its doing you no good, keeping it secret, it is causing you too much stress! You cannot possibly fight in this condition!''

''How did you know i was pregnant?'' Selene questioned.

''Its obvious.I recognise the symptoms, although your are highly abnormal for a Vampire; the mood swings, behavour changes, the pains. How long have you known?''

''2 months, but i'm 3 months gone.'' Selene replied. She lay her head back and closed her eyes. Melania took the towel from her head, and sunk it into a fresh bowl of cold water. ''Melania, find Michael and tell him what happened, he'll be in the games room, with the other Hybrids. When you've done that, go and tudy their room, so you can take care of our guest until further notice, dear.'' Thorne kissed her daughter's head, then returned to Selene's side as Melania left the room. Thorne paused for a long time, then sighed. ''Selene...Vampires are only pregnant for 6 months, you have to be extremly careful, you are half way gone. This is why you must tell Michael.''

''Why are you pushing this?'' Selene questioned.

Thorne ignored her question. ''Those pains you are experiencing, those arethe baby. Even in the womb, Vampires are strong.'' Both Thorne and Selene were unaware Michael was listening at the door. He walked in, but didn't mention anything about what he had heard.

''C'mon then Selene, lets take you upstairs.''

Michael guided Selene upstairs and into their room, where Melania was had made the bed, and begun cleaning.

''Melania, could you fetch Selene a drink please, she needs to get her energy back.'' Michael asked her.

''Sure, no problem.'' Melania said, as she left the room.

''So...Why didn't you tell me about the baby?'' Michael said.

Selene sat up in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''How do you know about that?'' Selene asked.

''I heard everything, Selene! How far gone you are, the pains, everything!''

''Michael, you dont understand!'' Selene replied, weakly.

''Understand what! Why you didn't tell me! Let me guess; you were going to leave me high and dry?No, no; you were going to have an abortion! But now it's too late, because i've found out!'' Michael yelled, his body transforming into his Hybrid form uncontrollably.

''I..I was scared, Michael. I was scared of how you'd rea- Arrgh!'' Selene yelped once more, as the baby could feel her stress. Thorne was right; keeping the baby secret was causing 'it' harm. Michaels body returned to it's human state immediatly, realising Selene was in pain. _''Oh god, what am i doing! I could never harm Selene!'' _he rushed to her, helping her onto the bed. ''I guess i never realised having a baby would make me so fragile.'' Selene laughed, still shaken by Michael's transformation. ''Selene, i am so sorry for what i just did, i...i dont know what came over me...''

Selene stroked the side of his face. ''Its ok. I should have told you when i found out.'' They hugged each other, Michael reached for Selene's hand and kissed it lightly. ''Is there anythingi can get you?'' He asked her quietly. ''I could do with another pillow, if you dont mind..'' Selene replied.

''No problem.'' Michael left the room, and minutes later, Melania returned with two large glasses of blood. She placed them on the bedside table, then began to clean again.

'You donthave to do that Melania, you're not a slave you know.''

''Oh, but i want to.'' She replied sweetly._ '' Why does everyone treat Melania like a slave?'' _Selene thought_ ''What happened to equal rights for Vampires?'' _Melania continued to clean the windows, looking at the sea, and the small forest to her right. She suddenly stopped cleaning, and turned to Selene. ''So, have you decided if you will help end the war yet? I..if you don't mind me asking''

''Oh, im not sure yet. Why do you ask?''

''No, reason its just- nevemind.''

''No, carry on..''

''Well, don't you ever wonder how many Vampires there are out there?'' Melania questioned, turning back to face the window. ''And how many lives will be destroyed because of the Stone?''

''Wait, what Stone?'' Selene interrogated.

''You dont know?''Melania replied.

''Know what exactly?''

''The way my mother plans to end the war, is by destroying the Stone of immortality. She found a Book of Prophecies, ages ago. It told of a stone that would destroy all Vampires and Lycans, and of a Vampire that will survive the destruction of both immortal creatures. By destroying the stone, all Vampires and Lycans will turn to dust, including-

''-Me.'' Selene interuppted. ''Why didn't Thorne tell me about this?''

''She knew you wouldn't help her if you knew the truth. I don't agree with my mothers decision. Thats why i have nothing to do withher coven. I know im an outcast, but i prefer it that way.''

''What about Hybrids? what happens to them?'' Selene asked.

''Unfortunatley, they have become a different race. Neither Vampire or Lycans, they will not be destroyed. This is why Hybrids have never been created, apart from-''

''-Michael.'' Selene finished.

''When this coven found out about him, Thorne turned her own realatives into Hybrids, to train her Vampires. She wanted to turn me. I hate the thought of becoming a Hybrid, but i hate the thought of dying more. Now she wont turn me. She says I've made my decision, i have to live with it.'' Michael returned with a satin pillow. Melania began to exit the room again.

''I'll leave you to talk.'' She told Selene.

''Talk about what?'' Michael asked...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''Jesus Christ!''

Michael had just been told about Thorne's plan to end the war, and the Stone.

''What are we gonna do?'' Michael continued.

''I'm not sure.'' Selene replied. ''To end the war is what we've always wanted, but not at the cost of other peoples lives.''

''What about...the baby?'' Michael asked. He still needed to get used to the idea of being a father, let alone losing his child already.

''She- or he would become a Hybrid. The baby wouldn't be harmed.''

''But you would.''

''Yes.''

Both Michael and Selene sat in silence for a while. ''W..we won't decide anything until the baby is born. That gives us some time.'' Selene finally added. She hugged Michael, and lay down on the bed. Michael sat on a chair, by her side, and drank the glass of blood. Minutes, later, he fell asleep in the chair.

After a few hours of rest, Michael and Selene were awoken by Thorne. ''C'mon you too! Breakfast is ready.'' Thorne led them into the main dining area, where the table was filled with glasses of blood. Selene grabbed a large glass, gulping down her first meal, then sneakly taking an extra glass. Just as she put it to her lips, Thorne pulled her to one side. ''Have you told him yet?'' Thorne questioned her eagly.

''About the baby? He found out.'' Selene told her. _'This woman is starting to get on my nerves with this' _Selene thought. ''He knows about the war too. And the Stone.''She continued.

''What!'' Thorne said in shock. ''How do you know about that!''

''That doesn't matter. All that does- Arrrrgh!'' Selene screamed in agony. A large puddle of water formed around her feet. Selene dropped her glass, causing it to shatter on the floor,and clutched her stomach. The pains were getting worse by the second, blindingpains, straight through her body.

''Michael!'' Thorne yelled across the room. ''Selene's in labour! Her water has broke!'' Michael ran to Selene's side, pushing people out of the way.

''W...What do i do?''

''Stay here, i'll get help!'' Thorne ran off into the laundry room,to get Melania. Meanwhile, Michael helped Selene onto a nearby couch, making her more comfortable. Thorne returned, with towels in her hands, Melania carried a hot bowl of water, while Orchid carried in a cold bowl of water.

''Why is she in labour so early?'' Michael yelled over Selene's screams.

''The Lycan gene. It has made the baby develop faster, as it is Hybrid.'' Melania informed everyone.

''Ok, i need people to leave the room, C'mon, give the girl some privacy.'' Everyone left apart from Melania, Michael and Thorne.

Hours later, Selene finally gave birth to a Hybrid girl. As she was half-Vampyre, she was born half dead. ''N..now what?'' Michael asked Melania frantically.

''Now..we bring her back to life.'' Melania dipped the child in and out of the two water bowls, raising her heart rate.

Suddenly, piercing screams fluttered throughout the room, and the baby was passed to Selene. The child had Icy blue eyes, just like Selene, and a handful of dark hair. Michael cradled both Selene and his daughter in his arms, and as a tear of joy streamed down his face, a look of fear spread over it, as he realised about the life-changing decision he and Selene needed to make.


	7. Chapter 7 pt 1

Chapter 7

Now that Selene had given birh, she and Michael were both on edge. They spent more time away from each other; Michael, caring for his beloved newborn child, while Selene was constantly in the study, trying to find a way around her possible death. She didn't want to become to close to her daughter, incase her plan didn't work. She searched through the Book of Prophecies, trying to find an answer to her dilemma, but they all pointed at the same situation; she had to destroy the Stone. ''Selene, its time for her feed.'' Michael said, peeping round the door.

''Can't you do it?'' She asked, half ignoring him. Michael looked down at his chest.

'Nope, i dont think i have the right equipment.''

Selene slammed the book shut, and threw it across the room, her eyes turning blue.

''For god's sake Selene! Get a grip! You're not the only one in a sticky situation you know!''

She hissed at him, and lunged at the door for him. He closed the door on her, not because he was scared, but because he was annoyed at her behaviour. He headed back to his room, to tend to their daughter. Meanwhile, Selene headed towards the sea, somewhere she could think more clearly, about her decision.

A few minutes later, she was joined by Michael and the baby. They sat in silence, but Selene finally broke the silence. ''I'm sorry, Michael. I know this decision is as hard for you as it is for me'' She skimmed a rock through the waves. ''But we need to be strong, together, for the sake of our unamed child.'' Michael let out a small giggle.

Selene smiled, and rested her head on Michael's shoulder. ''I have been thinking.'' Michael said to her. ''About baby names. Seems as she was born at the start of June, how about we call her Gemini?''

''Selene kissed his cheek in an approving way. ''I think its perfect.''

Michael passed Gemini to Selene, and Selene began to feed her. ''Ouch!'' Selene whimpered. ''She bit me!''

''What do you expect? She is half vampire''

''Yeah, but i never expected it to hurt that much.''

**(I've had to do it in two parts, i have a busy schedule at the moment, i dont have time to finish it quick enough, sorry!)**


	8. Chapter 7 pt 2

Chapter 7 pt 2

Meanwhile, Thorne was studying the same ancient books Selene had looked through not long ago. Searching through one book, Thorne noticed some of the page had gone misisng. ''Sullen!'' She yelled to the door. Sullen entered, looking as shakey as he always did.

''Y..Yes ma'am?''

''Who was the last person touse this book!''

''I...I'm not sure ma'am.''

''Urgh! Nevermind'' She too slammed the book, and tossed it to one side. She gripped her head in her hands, and looked back up at Sullen. ''Have you found the whereabouts of the Stone yet?''

''No, Ma'am. But we do know it is not far from here. Xenobia is examining the map at the moment.''

''Good. Now, tell him to hurry, if we want our plan to succeed.''

Moments later, Xenobia entered the room. ''Ma'am we have found the location ofthe Stone. Its is in the centre of the Sacred NightFall Caves.''

''Excuse me! Its been there all along!''

''Yes ma'am. In the highpoint of the immortals, although, the guarding Lycans were indeed slain years ago.''

''Go find Selene, tell her it is urgent. Keep Michael occupied, although that shouldn't take much, seems ashe has that little brat to worry about now.''

Sullen and Xenobia left the room, and Thorne walked towards one of the wall mirrors. Stroking her long black hair, she smiled in the mirror, whispering ''Poor Michael, so stressed with his new daughter, and his forever distant mate. You shall be mine, we shall be together. As soon as you bite me, you and i will survive the Stone, and you will be mine.''

Michael and Selene headed back to the building. ''Im glad we've got everything sorted now.'' Michael smiled, wrapping his arms around Selene and Gemini. ''And now we must make our decision.''

Selene turned to Michael. Her eyes were radiant. They made her seem softer; not her usual cold hearted self, but showing her maternal side, her caring side.

''I can't leave you Michael. I couldn't do it. Nor to Gemini. You are my heart, my soul, and my family.''

Michael smiled, and hugged her showing that he appreciated her every word. Selene fumbled with a small piece of paper, staring at it, then smiling.

Xenobia and Sullen ran towards the small huddle, gasping for breath. ''Sel...Selene...Thorne...wants to...speak with you.'' Sullen spoke.

''Urg..urgent..'' Xenobia finished.

''I wont be long'' Selene told Michael, kissing him and Gemini on their foreheads. ''You go and change Gemini'' She continued. As she walked with Xenobia and Sullen, Michael leaned his nose closer to his daughter, and pulled a sour face.

Selene arrived in Thorne's study, and sat down.

''Selene, we need to come to a decision. This war will not wait, and neither will the Stone. Xenobia and Sullen has discovered the Stone can only be destroyed in an Eclipse. W emust seize this opportunity tomorrow. We have located the Stone, which means there is nothing in our way.''

''Apart from my decision?''

''Well, yes. Please tell me you have made up your mind...''

''It was a tough dilemma, but yes, i have.'' Selene replied.

''Well?'' Thorne was on edge to hear Selene's answer. She also seemed pretty psychotic.

''I have decided that i will be destroing the Stone.''

Thorne's face lit up with a smile. _She seems pretty happy considering she'll be dying tomorrow _Selene thought.

''But on one condition'' Selene added. ''I need a video camera.''

''A video camera?What for?'' Thorne questioned.

''Personal business.'' Selene replied sharply.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was now morning, and Michael was in the main hall, waiting for Selene. She was in the bedroom, using a videocamera, although Michael didn't know what for. Melania was playing with Gemini, when Thorne toldMichael she needed an urgent discussion.

He followed her into a dark room on the second floor. It was filled with lit candles, scented with rosemary, bottles of champagne were in an iced bucket, next to bowlfuls of stawberries. Thorne grabbed Michael by the shirt, and pinned him against a wall. ''Thorne? What are you doing?'' Michael asked her.

''Shh...''She replied softly. ''We are alone, just you and me.''

''Look, i don't know what you're playing at-''

Thorne placed a long, boney finger on his lips. She leaned in to kiss him, but Michael pulled away. 'Don't be scared, Michael'' She said, ''I know you love me, just as much as i love you. Our passion is strong, stronger than the one you have with Selene.''

Thorne once again leaned in towards Michael's face, this time Michael reacted. He moved in closer, his lips millimetres from Thorne's. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. ''You will never be as passionate as Selene, you dillusional freak.'' Michael informed her, and pushed her to the floor.

Meanwhile Selene had finished with the camera, but left it on Michael's side of the bed. She found Xenobia and Sullen. ''Are you ready?'' They asked her.

''Just one last thing...'' She replied, and ran towards Melania and Gemini.

''Melania, do still wish to be a Hybrid?'' Selene askedher frantically.

''Yes, but-''

''Good'' Selene began to walk away.

''But that means-'' Melania rose to her feet, and grabbed Selene's arm.

''Yes.'' Selene interrupted. She grabbed hold of Gemini, and kissed her on the forehead. ''I love you.'' She whispered to her young child, tears filling her eyes.

''Selene you can't!'' Melania pleaded.

''I have to. You'll know what to do.''She told her, then ran towards Xenobia and Sullen, and into a black car waiting for the trio outside. Melania put Gemini in her playpen, with some other Hybrid babies, and ran up the stairs.

Michael was still in the room with Thorne, who was explaining Selene's decision. ''You're too late Michael. She has betrayed you, and your daughter. She's already gone.''

''No!'' Michael bellowed, grabbing Thorne by the throat. ''It's not true! Selene would never leave me or her child!'' Anger filled his eyes.

'' Such a shame'' Thorne choked ''You will be left withno one. Your child will resent you, for letting her mother kill herself!''

Michael threw her across the room, she fell to the floor, unconsious.

Michael left the room, to find Melania wondering around the corridor for him frantically. ''Michael!'' She gasped. ''It's Selene, she's gone!''

''What?'' Michael replied in disbelief, he couldn't believe allthat Thorne had told him was true.

''Quickly, we have to find the Book Of Prophecies. It will tell us the location of the Stone, so wecan stop them. She said hysterically. They darted to the study in search of the book. ''I've found the prophecy'' Melania yelled, getting a little over-excited. The page read:

_**A night within a day,**_

_**Is when it will be,**_

_**Vampyres and Lycans,**_

_**Will be set free,**_

_**Lust, Betrayal and Tragedy,**_

_**All in one,**_

_**The time is nigh,**_

_**It has already begun...**_

''Some of thepage has been torn.'' Melania told Michael, ''We can't finish it with out the top half, it won't make sense.''

''I've found the location. But what does that part of the Prophecy mean?'' Michael asked.

''I'll explain in the car'' melania said, grabbing the book from Michael. ''It's not far from here, just beyond the forest.''

They ran downstairs, Melania started the car, while Michael grabbed Gemini from the playpen, and the three of them set off towards the Stone.

Meanwhile, Selene, Sullen and Xenobia stopped on top of a highmountain, at the back of the forest. They entered a large cave,water dripping from the ceiling, ''I don'tunderstand!'' Sullen yelled. ''It should be right here!'' He continued,stamping his foot on the floor. Selene looked up, and saw a small hole in the ceiling where the sun shone through. ''You brought us to the wrong place, idiot.'' Selene told him, and began to climb up the wall, and through the hole.

''The Prophecy,'' Melania explained to Michael ''Means ' a night within a day' that wouldbe the eclipse, and Vampyres and Lycans being set free, that would be us dying... I dont want to die'' Melania began to panic ''I dont want to die!''

''Hey,hey, calm down, we're gonna get there in time.'' He told her.

The two people were silent for a while, listening to the small giggles of Gemini.

''I see them'' Melani said suddenly, putting her foot down, and moving up a gear. They were too late, Selene was already grasping the Stone in her hands, ''Selene! Don't!'' Michael yelled. Selene turned around in shock, dropping the Stone to the floor. ''Michael!'' She asked. She looked back in horror at the shattered crystal, then collapsed to the floor, along with Melania.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Michael ran to Selene's side, kneeling beside her. She was gasping,finding it hard to breath. Michael lifted her into his arms, cradling her. She writhed in pain, screaming and yelling. ''M..Michael...It...it hurts''She whispered to him, tears streaming down her face.

''Shhh...'' He told her softly. ''I know baby'' He began to rock her gently back and forth.

''Qu..Quickly...bit Melania'' Selene told him, struggling to speak.

Michael did as she asked, as quickly as he could. Memories flashed through his mind, as they exchanged blood; Selene talking to Melania, Melania playing with Gemini,

Slowly, Melania transformed into a Hybrid, but Michael had already ran back to Selene's side.

''Michael...'' She said weakly. ''Im sorry. I thought it would work...''

''Thought what would work?'' He replied, grasping her hand. ''Selene? What would work!''

She screamed in pain, as her heart began to twist, and pound rapidly. ''I...love you...Michael.'' She told him. Michael stroke her sweaty forehead, as she screamed one last time. Her body began to dissolve, turning to dust.Michael watched in horror, as the once pale and soft skin of Selene's turned powdery and grey, fading away in his hand. Within seconds, her body had disintergrated into the wind. Melania rose to her feet, still exhausted from the event that had happened. Michael froze in the same position, before hearing the crying of his daughter, the one thing left of Selene. Melania started the car once more, and as they drove away, Michael stared at the spot helost his soulmate, and loving companion.

**(Short chapter I know, sorry. Tell me what you think...Be honest!)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ( Final Chapter! Meep )

Michael and Melania returned to the mansion, that was now deadly quiet. Hybrids were wondering the halls, amazed at the event that had just taken place. Michael made his way up to his and Selene's room, carrying Gemini in his arms,he could still smell Selene's scent on his child. As he closed the door, he noticed the video camera on his side of the bed. Placing Gemini in her playpen, he plugged the camera into the T.V and pressed play on the device.

Selene's face appeared on the screen, she was smiling, showing her bright white fangs. She brushed her hair out of her face, then cleared her throat.

_''Hello Michael, and Gemini.''_ She waved. Michael's eyes started to swell, and he clasped his mouth with his hand to stop himself crying out loud. _''I don't know how to tell you this, so i'll just say it and hope for the best...I'm not sure if i'll survive my decision, so i want you both to know, I will love you always and forever, and i will always be with you. Be strong, and look after each other.''_

At that, the battery cut out. Michael closed his eyes, and started to cry silently.

''Looks like i'm getting soft, being around you...'' A fimiliar voice said from behond him. Michael looked round, to see Selene standing in the doorway, once again pale skinned, and brown eyed. Michael rose from his seat, and walked towards her.

''Am..Am i dreaming?'' He asked her.

''You tell me...'' She replied, smiling.

He stroked her cheek -it was how he remembered it- still soft, and smooth. She clasped her hand over his, then pulled him near, wrapping her arms around his neck.

''How could you do that to me, huh?'' He asked, calmy yet obviously upset.

''I'm sorry'' She told him, ''But i did what needed to be done.''

''How...How is this possible? I watched you die...'' He questioned.

''Yeah, don't remind me, it hurt like hell.'' She complained. ''Now you know i will die for you, and our daughter.''

''You still haven't explained how.''

''Remember when we were down at the beach, when i was feeding Gemini? Well she bit me, and i still have Corvinus blood which means...''

''You're a-''

Selene's fingers sprouted long claws, and her eyes turned completely black. She had transformed into a Hybrid.

''It took a while to kick in, as it was only a small bite.'' She explained to Michael.

Melania entered the room nervously. Shehad already seen Selene on the way up, and explained about the whole 'living-dead' situation.

''I have a question...'' Melania blurted out. ''What happens to this place? Afterall, it was my mother's...''

''Well then it only makes sense you keep it'' Selene smiled at her.

''Um...Would you like to stay here with me? Those Hybrids downstairs give me the creeps...''

''We'd love to.'' Michael told her.

''Oh,by the way'' Selene told her ''This belongs to you.'' She reached in her pocket for a small piece of paper.

''The rest of the prophecy.'' Melania said with excitement. She ran to the study, and pulled the page out of the book. She put the pieces back together, but not before framing them.

''A lil' piece of history...'' She laughed to herself.

The Prophecy of Blood Relatives

One brave Warrior,

No meaning of time,

Hunted forever,

For one small crime.

Becomes Immortal,

On another level,

One fateful event,

One escape from the devil.

A night within a day,

Is when it will be,

Vampires and Lycans,

Will be set free,

Lust, Betrayal and tragedy.

All in in one,

The time is nigh,

It has already begun...


End file.
